


I love you

by Nexuzu



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: What if Bai Yutong read the letter?





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Episode5-related fic.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Please excuse any mistakes as English is not my native language.

“Have you read the letter that I gave you?” Zhan Yao asked carefully.

A serious expression passed over Bai Yutong’s face.

“Yeah, I have.”

“What?!”

Bai Yutong looked at him intently for a moment.

“Did you mean it?”

Zhan Yao reddened and said nothing.

“You wrote that you love me,” Bai Yutong said bluntly. “Did you really mean it?”

“I…” Zhan Yao closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Bai Yutong decided not to push him for an answer again. He was dying to know that for certain, but also he was willing to wait as long as he had to.

“I…” Zhan Yao repeated helplessly.

He was very pale and on the verge of exhaustion.

_My poor, wet cat_ , Bai Yutong thought.

He sighed and decided to take a pity on him. Whether Zhan Yao loved him or not, he would never say it out loud. He wrote it because he was afraid he wouldn’t make it back, but now…

“Yes, I meant it. I… love you,” the cat said quietly.

Bai Yutong blinked at him in surprise.

“What do you think? That I wrote it just to mess with you? Annoying mouse!”

“Silly kitten,” Bai Yutong smiled widely. “Had it not been for a near-death experience, you wouldn’t confess your feelings to me.”

Zhan Yao only huffed adorably.

“How about you prove it?” Bai Yutong asked mischievously.

Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes.

“What’s on your mind?”

“A kiss.”

“Didn’t we just do it?”

“I mean, the real kiss, full of passion.”

“Full of passion? In wet clothes?”

“Isn’t it romantic?”

“Not really.”

“Cat!” Something in Bai Yutong’s eyes silenced him. The mouse looked at him earnestly.

“Okay,” Zhan Yao agreed shakily. He wanted to blame the cold for that tone of his voice, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Okay,” Bai Yutong repeated softly.

He leaned towards the cat and captured the other man’s lips. Zhan Yao could describe the kiss as strong and sultry. All consuming. Hard and soft at the same time.

The scent of Bai Yutong filled his senses. A pleasant shiver ran through his spine as Bai Yutong’s hands touched and caressed his body.

Zhan Yao lost track of time how long they were locked in a passionate kiss. Eventually they stopped to catch a breath.

“See,” Bai Yutong said triumphantly. “That’s what I meant.”

“Funny mouse.”

“Cute kitten. I love you too.”

 

The end


End file.
